1. Field
This disclosure relates to relates to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, due to reductions in size and weight of portable electronic equipment, there has been a need to develop batteries for the portable electronic equipment that have both high performance and large capacity.
As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used.